Uma Semana
by Jee Kuran 95
Summary: Era muito simples, mas é claro que era. Ela havia apostado com ele: - Você vai ficar uma semana sem me beijar e sem... - ela corou, mesmo depois de tanto tempo juntos ficava envergonhada com aquilo - ...Sem (...) comigo. Se eu ganhar, você terá que admitir em frente a toda a escola que é gay.


Autora: Jee_kuran_95

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence exclusivamente a Masashi Kishimoto.

Classificação: +18 anos.

.

.

.

Uma semana

.

– Masashi Kishimoto -

Capítulo Único.

.

.

.

Era muito simples, mas é claro que era.

Ela havia apostado com ele:

_– Você vai ficar uma semana sem me beijar e sem... - ela corou, mesmo depois de tanto tempo juntos ficava envergonhada com aquilo -... Sem transar comigo. Se eu ganhar, você terá que admitir em frente a toda a escola que é__gay__._

_– E se eu ganhar? - perguntou genuinamente curioso. Sabia que iria ganhar. - O que__ você____irá fazer?_

_– Eu farei... - ela parou de fazer, colocando um dedo nos lábios. Olhou para ele com um lindo sorriso - o que você quiser, realizarei seus fetiches, tudo._

_– Tudo? - perguntou malicioso cruzando os dedos sobre o queixo._

_–_ _Tudo__. - disse em tom inocente. Mas, infelizmente o brilho malandro brincou em seus olhos._

_Sasuke sorriu de lado, aquele sorriso típico que a enlouquecia mas Sakura se manteve séria, resignada._

_– Então? - ela perguntou._

_– Feito._

.

.

.

Pov. Sasuke

.

Havia apenas uma palavra que se encaixava em minha atual situação: arrependimento. U-hum, eu estava arrependido de ter aceitado aquela maldita aposta com Sakura.

Eu havia me acostumado com os mimos dela, o modo como ela me beijava ou o modo como ela arranhava minhas costas enquanto fazíamos sexo, como uma gatinha manhosa, se aconchegando em mim...

– Sasuke? - Itachi apareceu a meu lado. - Você parece... Nervoso. - riu meu irmão - o que foi?

– Sakura - murmurei em um suspiro e deitei a cabeça sobre meus braços dobrados. Ouvi-o murmurar um "Oh" e senti a cama afundando a meu lado.

– Vocês brigaram. - afirmou.

– Não. - disse como se a ideia fosse absurda. E realmente, aquela ideia _era_absurda.

Itachi me olhou confuso continuando a secar os cabelos com a toalha.

– Então o que houve? Por está com essa cara?

Suspirei. - Eu fiz uma aposta com ela, tenho que ficar uma semana sem beijá-la e sem transar com ela. - puxei meus próprios cabelos.

E então, o desgraçado riu.

– Ah meu irmão, então só tenho uma coisa pra lhe dizer - disse e se levantou parando na porta por um momento. - Boa sorte pra você meu caro - riu e saiu fechando a porta.

– Desgraçado. - murmurei e me joguei na cama.

.

.

.

Pov Narradora.

.

1º dia:

.

_– Sasuke-kun, vem cá um pouquinho. - disse Sakura._

_Sasuke suspirou, aquele seria o primeiro dia do "acordo" deles. Desceu as escadas da casa da Haruno de dois em dois degraus e pulou o último, parando na porta da cozinha._

_Olhou a garota de costas para si, esticando-se para pegar uma barra de chocolate amargo na estante._

_Sakura levava um shortinho curto e uma blusa branca, folgada que lhe ia pouco acima da cintura, estava na ponta dos pés. Sasuke parou o olhar em suas nádegas, vendo o bumbum da namorada, empinado para ele._

_Mordeu o lábio inferior, fechando os olhos e engolindo em seco, passou a mão nos cabelos de nervoso._

_Apoiou-se na bancada, esperando a garota dar-se conta de sua presença atrás de si. Não foi boa ideia, ela se esticou mais, soltando um suave gemido que deixou sua mente viajar._

_Olhou para a bancada e as coisas que ela havia colocado ali._

_**Seria tão fácil jogar tudo aquilo no chão... Pegar Sakura, tirar suas roupas e... **__Não! Sua mente gritou. Lembre-se da aposta._

_– Sasuke? O que está fazendo? - perguntou a menina confusa, virando-se para ele e colocando as mãos em sua cintura._

_– Hn? - murmurou desnorteado. - Nada - sibilou. - O que você precisa? - perguntou gentil._

_A menina sorriu dando de ombros. Apontou para a estante._

_– Preciso que pegue aqueles chocolates para mim. - colocou o dedo sobre os lábios, molhando-os com a ponta da língua. O Uchiha acompanhou atentamente seus movimentos. - E tem uma pequena panela lá - apontou para outra portinha, muito acima de sua cabeça. - quero que pegue para mim e... - o olhou - Sasuke, você 'tá bem?_

_Ela se aproximou olhando nos olhos do rapaz e colocando uma mão em seu ombro, a expressão inocente. O Uchiha se mantinha inexpressivo embora sua entreperna começasse a incomodá-lo._

_Infernos! Só porque não podia tomar ela para si aquela__única____semana seus sentidos haviam se aguçado? Por que achava todos os movimentos - mínimos - dela tão sexy __agora__?!_

_– Sim. - murmurou e pegou as coisas que a rosada queria. - Só isso? - arqueou a sobrancelha._

_– Sim, sim - fez um sinal de descaso com a mão. - Obrigada - se apoiou nos ombros do rapaz e deu um beijo em sua bochecha._

_Virou-se, pegando um elástico e prendendo seus cabelos compridos em um coque frouxo. Em seu ombro, a tatuagem de uma fênix... Igual a sua, só que no ombro contrário._

_Viu a mulher morder os lábios e se inclinar para frente._

_Não se aguentou. Aproximou-se dela, prensando-a na bancada. Sakura ofegou surpresa e virou lentamente o rosto para trás, sentindo o rapaz beijando-lhe a nuca e mordiscando seu ombro._

_Enlaçou com um braço sua cintura e, com a outra mão, seus dedos nos dela, empurrando seu próprio corpo para frente, fazendo-a sentir sua excitação._

_Fez ela se inclinar e a mão em sua cintura subiu, numa carícia ousada pelo corpo, parou nos seios, apertando-os por cima da blusa. Merda... Ela não estava usando um sutiã._

_– A-Ahh - gemeu Sakura e se inclinou mais. Apoiando seu rosto na bancada. O Uchiha levou uma de suas mãos a blusa, subindo-a até abaixo dos seios. - Sa-Sasuke. - arfou e ele apertou seu seio esquerdo, desta vez, por baixo da blusa._

_O bico de seu seio se eriçou, eles já estavam duros como pregos._

_– O que? - sussurrou Sasuke, beijando suas costas e apertando sua bunda gostosamente._

_– Desiste? - perguntou sem fôlego._

_– O que? - repetiu o Uchiha confuso, porém, sem parar as carícias._

_– Desiste da aposta? - pediu em uma voz aveludada._

_Ele parou abruptamente, grunhindo e deixando-a livre. Saiu da cozinha em direção ao banheiro, ouvindo a risada cristalina de Sakura._

.

.

.

_3º dia:_

_._

_No segundo dia, não havia ido a casa da namorada e isso o deixou mais ansioso e inquieto que o normal, até mesmo seus pais haviam reparado isso._

_– Calma, irmãozinho, mais 5 minutos e você vai ver sua namorada - disse cínico Itachi, dirigindo o carro._

_A faculdade do irmão era apenas três quadras da casa de Sakura por isso, não vira necessidade de vir com sua moto ou carro e no fim, se arrependera, seu irmão ficava enchendo seus saco com piadinhas e provocações sem sentido que estavam, certamente o irritando._

_– Cala a boca, Itachi - disse irritado olhando pelo vidro._

_– Nossa que mal humor - queixou-se o irmão divertido. - Tudo isso é por que não a viu ontem? Concordo que a Sakura é gostosa e tudo mais, mas... - parou ao ver o olhar sombrio do irmão. - Enfim, não é como se você tivesse que se preocupar com o fato de ela arrumar alguém melhor que você em um dia - debochou - se bem que, até hoje, não entendo o que ela viu em você._

_– Para o carro - disse sério e Itachi o olhou, confuso. - Mandei parar o carro._

_– Por quê? O que aconteceu? Está se sentindo bem? - perguntou preocupado pensando seriamente em parar no acostamento._

_– Eu vou a pé, falta pouca quadras e não sou obrigado a escutar a porra das suas brincadeiras estúpidas._

_O Uchiha mais velho revirou os olhos, continuando mas, desta vez em silêncio. Parou o carro em frente a casa dos Haruno e esperou Sasuke descer._

_– Sasuke - chamou o mais velho sério. O olhou - Tenha calma, por favor - pediu e arrancou com o carro._

_Parou na frente da casa da namorada, pegando a chave que ela havia lhe dado. Havia avisado-a que viria essa tarde, provavelmente ela estava esperando-o._

_Abriu a porta e olhou ao redor, provavelmente a garota estava em seu quarto, estudando. Subiu os degraus rapidamente, apoiando-se na escada._

_Parou no corredor, escutando um gemido._

_– Ai - gemeu e sim, aquela__com certeza____era a voz de__sua____Sakura - isso dói Deidara - choramingou e Sasuke estreitou os olhos, petrificado._

_– Eu sei, Sakura - disse o tal Deidara, sua voz era grossa e ele parecia cansado. - Só mais um pouco você vai que... Já vai acabar. - disse o rapaz suspirando._

_Sasuke parou a frente da porta, os punhos fechados fortemente, os entes trincados, pronto para derrubar aquela maldita porta._

_– Só mais um pouco flor já está acabando - uma veia apareceu no pescoço do Uchiha. - Isso, assim, abra mais. - Sasuke arregalou os olhos. - Assim está melhor, está doendo menos?_

_**Mas que porra era aquela?!**_

_– Sim - suspirou a rosada aliviada. - Mas você é muito grande e parece estar me esmagando Deidara._

_Então, o Uchiha abriu a porta com força exagerada, fazendo-a se chocar com a parede. Os olhos pareciam brilhar em vermelho._

_No chão, Sakura estava deitada, com um das pernas esticada a sua frente e um rapaz louro segurando-as, esticando mais ainda enquanto mantinha-se de joelhos ao lado dela._

_Exercícios... de ginástica - a mente do moreno lhe sussurrou._

_– Sasuke-kun! - disse a menina - Que susto! - disse e o louro parou, sentando-se sobre as pernas. - Estava esperando por você, cheguei a pensar que não viria mais e chamei Deidei-san para me ajudar com uns exercícios. Preciso entrar em forma novamente para participar das líderes de torcida da Escola._

_Ahh, as líderes de Torcida. Sim, Sakura era a capitã em sua antiga escola mas, como havia se mudado para__sua____escola naquele ano, havia desistido de seu cargo._

_Oh..._

_– Bom, vou indo Sakura-chan - disse o rapaz levantando e pegando suas coisas. Deu um beijo no rosto da menina - nos vemos nos treinos menina! - virou-se para o Uchiha - até mais, Uchiha-san._

_E saiu, batendo de leve a porta atrás de si._

_Parou a frente da Haruno enquanto ela analisava com atenção a expressão fria de seu rosto. O olhar do moreno, intenso sobre seu corpo suado pelo esforço._

_Sasuke chegou mais perto, empurrando-a e ela caiu sobre a cama. Abriu os olhos assustada, vendo o homem sobre si no instante seguinte. Ele lambeu o vão de seus seios, pareciam inchados dentro daquele top apertado demais._

_Pareciam mais volumosos, atrativos... Sasuke baixou o tecido, pegando o seio em mãos e massageando._

_Sua língua circundou o outro, mordendo o mamilo e succionando, forte e eroticamente, passando a ponta da língua sobre ele para estimula-lo._

_– Hun - ronronou a Haruno - Isso é bom... Hun, muito, muito b-... aah - arfou quando ele impulsionou seus quadris contra os dela. - ... bom._

_O Uchiha começou a parar, lentamente, beijando os seios inchados e vermelhos. Se apoiou em seu peito enquanto ela acariciava seus cabelos._

_– Sasuke - chamou a mulher._

_– Hn?_

_– Deidara é gay - e riu._

_O Uchiha rosnou, afundando seu rosto nos longos cabelos rosados dela. Merda._

_No fundo ele sabia: era um idiota obsessivo, possessivo e manipular. Detestava dividir suas coisas e pertences com outras pessoas._

_Claro que jamais falaria isso a ninguém._

.

.

.

4º dia

_._

_Ele havia dormindo na casa da namorada. Seus pais e nem os dela se apuseram afinal os dois já namoravam há três anos e bem, já sabiam muito bem que os filhos não haviam ficado só nos beijos._

_A muito tempo já acontecia os ''finalmentes''._

_Acordou sua mão procurando a figura feminina a seu lado. Abriu os olhos ao se encontrar com o lençol frio, a cama vazia._

_Piscou, coçando levemente os olhos e levantou, deixando a colcha escorregar, mostrando seu peitoral e pernas desnudas, apenas uma box vermelha cobrindo suas partes íntimas._

_Grunhiu sentindo a luz do sol que provinha da janela em seus olhos e abriu a porta do banheiro. Arrependendo-se pela décima vez aquela semana._

_Ali estava Sakura, parada,__nua____de frente para si, com os olhos fechados e ensaboando os cabelos. Os seios balançavam e estavam um pouco vermelhos por conta da água quente._

_Baixou seus olhos vendo as coxas roliças, branquinhas do jeito que ele gostava, a estatura pequena e a barriga lisinha, fruto dos muitos esportes que a menina praticava._

_O sabonete caiu atrás da garota e ela se virou, agachando-se._

_Sasuke teve uma visão privilegiada de sua vagina e bumbum redondo._

_Passou uma mão pelos cabelos, segurando seu membro já bem acordado - uma pela ereção matinal, tão bem conhecida e a outra, pelo espetáculo que a namorada lhe proporcionou - e acariciou por cima da box, engolindo um gemido para que ela não escutasse._

_**Caralho, que droga de vida, por que tudo está acontecendo justo essa semana? Eu tenho que me ferrar mesmo...**____pensou agoniado._

_Então, duas mãos pequenas substituíram as suas e ele abriu os olhos, olhando para baixo, vendo os grandes olhos - falsamente inocentes - de Sakura olhando-o pelas longas pestanas._

_A garota abaixou a peça e pegou seu pênis em mãos, fazendo uma pequena pressão enquanto acariciava-o. Lentamente deslizou sobre ele, arranhando suas coxas levemente._

_– Relaxe - cantarolou._

_– Impossível arrg - grunhiu - Sakura não faça i- aah._

_Beijou sua glande de leve, tentando se acostumar com a sensação. Embora namorassem a muito, isso não significava que ela fazia sempre um...__Blowjob¹ nele._

_A pele era macia, lisinha e facilmente manejável. A ponta de sua língua circulou a parte de cima e desceu sobre sua extensão, usou a boca para cobri-lo e descer sobre ele._

_O Uchiha agarrou seus cabelos e ela continuou naquele ritmo constante, acariciando seus pênis com os lábios enquanto apertava de leve suas bolas._

_– Argh... Porra, v-vai, assim, vai, a-assim._

_Num certo momento, aquilo era insuficiente para o moreno, fazendo- segurá-la e entrar e sair em sua boca. Profundo, até o fundo de sua garganta, fazendo-a engasgar._

_Naquele momento ele sabia... Não tinha mais tanta certeza se conseguiria aguentar até fim da semana._

_._

_._

_._

7º dia:

.

_Os outros dias passaram sem maiores...__Incidentes.____A menina foi a sua casa, dormiram normalmente, fizeram passeios atípicos de namorados, jogaram, foram até a fazendo de seu pai, cavalgaram e tomaram um gostoso banho de chuva no sábado._

_Aquele domingo também havia passado rápido e ele xingava mentalmente pelo fato de que, logo segunda-feira estaria ali e eles teriam que voltar para a escola._

_Embora odiasse lugar, sabia ser necessário para sua formação._

_Era noite já, na verdade, seria quase manhã e ele não conseguia dormir, e Sakura não havia voltado ao quarto dos dois._

_– Sasuke. - ouviu o murmúrio da garota._

_Virou-se se deparando com a Haruno com uma bela lingerie negra, de laços rosa-claro e uma expressão sedutora.__É hoje que essa mulher me enlouquece._

_A mulher parou na beira da cama, girando o laço e seu robe desfeito nas mãos e mordeu os lábios. Engatinhou sobre a cama e parou em cima dele. Uma perna em cada lado de seu quadril._

_– Estou carente Sasuke - disse com aquela voz bem conhecida por ele. Aquela era a voz da Sakura__adulta__, sempre espontânea e selvagem, a mulher intrigante a quem ele aprendeu a amar... Quase uma segunda personalidade de sua namorada. -... E você não está desempenhando um bom papel de namorado Sasuke eu estou...__decepcionada____– murmurou e rasgou sua camisa - e__insatisfeita____– sussurrou agarrando seu peito, beijando-o, sugando-o._

_A mulher se sentou sobre ele, olhando em seus olhos, puro fogo, pura, luxúria e desejo incontido._

_Colocou sua mão sobre suas pernas e apertou com força. Ficaria marcas roxas no dia seguinte, tinha plena certeza disso._

_– E como você acha que__eu____me sinto? - disse contrariado, beijando suas pálpebras. - Você e esse seu estúpido joguinho, essa aposta absurda..._

_– Que você aceitou - disse soprando as palavras em seu ouvido e rindo._

_– Que seja - disse quase irritado. Apertou um de seus seios rudemente. - Olhe o que você faz comigo, Sakura - disse e empurrou seus quadris para cima deixando-a ver o quão excitado estava. - Acho que quero isso tão ou mais que você pequena._

_Baixou seu rosto e quando ela pensou que ele ia beijá-la, ele mordeu seu queixo, provocando-a, rindo._

_– Você também é uma péssima namorada por me deixar nesse estado de espírito, Sáh - ele puxou seus cabelos para trás deixando seu pescoço a mostra e beijou longamente. Um beijo molhado, cheio de sentimentos._

_– Sasuke, por favor, eu__preciso____de você, dentro de mim... - ela disse, desatando os laços, deixando exposto seu corpo. -__Agora!_

_– Não posso você feriu meu orgulho com essa aposta, não cederei. - afirmou e olhou para um canto do quarto e sorriu._

_Sakura estranhou, mas nada disse._

_– Sasuke, por favor - choramingou._

_– Não - disse convicto._

_– Please! Please! - murmurou abatida._

_– Não - continuou firme._

_– Sasuke-kun, por favor, faça-me sua! - implorou._

_Sasuke sorriu, beijando seus lábios._

_._

_._

_._

_– Foi... Maravilhoso - disse suspirando apaixonada._

_– Sim, foi - concordou o outro._

_– Sasuke?_

_– Hun?_

_– Você perdeu a aposta - riu gostosamente e se aninhou em seu peito._

_– Não - ele sorriu malicioso e ela o olhou confusa e indignada._

_– Como não? Você me beijou e transou comigo!_

_– Sakura - ela olhou em sua direção e apontou para algo, no fundo do quarto, - Olhe._

_Ela seguia a direção de seu dedo._

_Ali, jazia um relógio, antigo, de bronze, sobre a parede indicando... Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente._

_– Você venceu - murmurou derrotada._

_– E você fará tudo - disse prostrando-se acima dela e beijando com fome seus lábios - absolutamente__tudo____que eu desejar._

_O relógio a parede, marcava exatamente__00:55__. O 8º dia._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Owari._

_._

_**N/A: Oie. **__Voltei mais uma vez. Bom, muita gente deve ter ficado decepcionada por não ver nenhum Hentai e deve estar me xingando até minha décima geração ao ver a classificação para mais de 18 anos que coloquei mas era necessário._

_Bom, mais um SasuSaku da minha parte e espero que sinceramente tenham gostado._

_Beijos, até, J._


End file.
